Remotach pills
Remotach pills are a special kind of technology developed by Phaelites in The Gerosha Chronicles. Functionality Remotach has incredible healing properties, allowing someone who has taken a pill to endure incredible amounts of injury to heal themselves. The pills are also known for allowing someone to remote-control, even re-attach, and instantly heal, amputated limbs. At their most extreme, they have been used for female combatants opposing the Hebbleskin Gang to re-attach their own heads when no one is looking. Remotach, once ingested, takes half an hour to be effective systemically. It lasts for three hours afterward. During that time, it can offer the user the opportunity to remote-control and re-attach body parts if severed. It also "teleports" blood flow, although it is not perfect in this manner. This prevents the mutilation victim from bleeding to death, and also allows for nerve and muscle control. It works especially well with Phexos who already have healing factors. It has limited use in Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum scenarios, working better for women. A completely disemboweled male prisoner of the Hebbleskin Gang will have about five minutes to piece himself back together before he dies. Females who are beheaded, however, have about half an hour to re-attach their heads. When active, a sort of "blue glow" develops around the area of amputation. Notable instances of use Cataclysmic Gerosha uses Remotach (shown glowing) to reattach her head after being attacked by Rockpapsci.]] Darius Philippine and his engineering team develop Remotach with the help of an unnamed scientist from Milwaukee, who was believed to have tested them out on his girlfriend. Imaki Izuki invests in several Remotach pills, taking note of their limitations. He is especially concerned for Candi, whom he fears will be a prime target for the Hebbleskins, given Arfaas' vow to collect the heads of Shalia's daughters as trophies. When Candi turned 16, she spent a few weeks of her summer in a training camp run by Darius' men. She was taught rigorously how to employ survival tricks and escape maneuvers, should she ever find herself on a chopping block. She was also taught tactics for surviving the guillotine. In both training exercises, she was subjected to a fake axe and a fake guillotine blade. However, her last day on the block, when administered Remotach along with Bezeetol, she was surprised to be treated to a real blade. She was able to re-attach her head in only five minutes, then demanded answers. She had it explained to her that in a realistic setting, she'd probably need the Remotach. She wouldn't be able to rely on the other tricks she'd learned, since she'd be pumped full of Bezeetol or birth control, or some other method of dampening her reflexes and centipede powers. Ironically, that would mark the only time in Cataclysmic Gerosha in which Candi is beheaded. This serves as a contrast to her counterpart in Comprehensive Gerosha, who had to endure a lot more of it. When Candi is captured in Ameristan in 2019, only a power outage affords her the opportunity to escape. She didn't have any Remotach on her at the time, and would have died for certain if the executioner got his way. Since then, Candi has only as Ciem needed to actually use the Remotach one time - to re-attach her right hand after losing a fight to Rockpapsci. Dolly Malestrom uses it once to re-attach her head after being attacked from behind, also by Rockpapsci. Otherwise, Remotach is used on occasion as a precaution by the Sodality. They rarely end up needing it to survive mutilation. However, they do face plenty of other dangers in their line of duty. Comprehensive Gerosha In this old continuity, it was Candi that was the volunteer to get Remotach into full production. However, the official name for the pills hadn't been figured out yet. So in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, they were referred to as "Denny pills," since Denny Levens invented them. Candi is first subjected to the ax-and-block method, then gets the guillotine a day later. She also is decapitated by sword a day after that. Having proven three times that Denny pills work, Candi and Denny send in their evidence to the Phaelites. Candi begins utilizing Denny pills upon becoming Ciem, as part of her plan to sneak into Arfaas' ship and ruin his plans for the conquest/destruction of Evansville involves getting herself captured and faking her own death. She also gives a pill to Dolly, and the two are beheaded along with several other women that the Hebbleskins have taken prisoner. While the executioners and guards are distracted, Candi and Dolly re-attach their heads behind a mountain of corpses. They soon recover from their injuries, then sneak over a low point in one wall of the massive ship. They head into another floor, where they begin putting their plans into action to destroy the ship. However, Darius in this version decides after giving Denny the reward money that he won't pursue mass production of Denny pills after all. Several more are produced, before production ceases. When Candi is captured by [Kolumn in Ciem: Condemnation, he is smart enough to make sure she doesn't have any Denny pills on her. He is also careful to deactivate her powers and natural healing factor, rendering her completely defenseless on the block. He underestimates Delusia, which allows Candi to survive. When Candi is captured again at the age of 53, she doesn't have any Denny pills then either. The few remaining Hebbleskins chop her head off with little to no resistance. This becomes her canonical death. Right before her daughter Dana is to die the same way, Dana is rescued by the Gray Champion. Marina is also killed this way, something which doesn't happen in Cataclysmic Gerosha. Also changed is Miriam's fate. In the revised continuity for Sodality, Miriam lives. Originally, it was alluded to at the end of Ciem: Condemnation that Miriam was executed on a Hebbleskin guillotine. At one point in the planning for Ciem: Condemnation, Darius turns cowardly and has Dolly Malestrom beheaded so she won't steal the Earwig armor. However, he fails to take note that she stole a Denny pill from Darius' special stash, anticipating Darius' betrayal. He places her head and body near the Earwig armor before leaving for Kentucky, so as to taunt her for ever wanting to steal it in the first place. Instead, she uses the opportunity and re-attaches her head when nobody is noticing. She then makes off with the armor, and is soon driven crazy by it. Much later on, during Ciem Tomorrow, Dolly loses her head in battle. She doesn't have any Denny pills that time. Despair Gerosha Despair Gerosha mentioned that Denny was helping the Phaelites develop some sort of technology that required female test subjects, and some of them had lost their heads. Little else was elaborated on in detail. Development Development of the plot device goes back to the desire to make Ciem: Vigilante Centipede a bit darker than Ciem, and to see what other areas of the greater Gerosha mythos could be explored. However, it was decided that the plot device could easily be overused. Therefore, it is abandoned after the second season of Sodality. Along with this, several characters originally slated to die were later spared, when it seemed their deaths served no real purpose to advance the plot. See also * Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha) * The Earwig * Denny Levens Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe